dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Unimplemented Features
The following unimplemented features have a reference in the artwork and/or source code of Don't Starve, its DLCs, and Don't Starve Together. Baby Water Beefalo Baby Water Beefalo are unimplemented Mobs exclusive to the Shipwrecked DLC. They were teased in art released for the Home Sea Home update. Character quotes exist, and textures have been found in the Hamlet DLC Closed Beta. While Water Beefalo do reproduce, they simply spawn a new adult Water Beefalo instead. Baby Water Beefalo.png Baby Water Beefalo textures.png Shipwrecked Concept Art 9.jpg|Concept art from 2016 of a Baby Water Beefalo. DS_Shipwrecked_Home_Sea_Home_Update.png|''Home Sea Home'' update poster featuring Baby Water Beefalo. Big Fishing Rod The Big Fishing Rod is an item that, judging by character quotes, is intended to allow players to catch bigger fish, or to catch more fish compared to the regular Fishing Rod. If implemented, it would be found in the Survival Tab and require two Silk and two Twigs to craft with a Science Machine. In the character's examination strings, it is referred to as "bigfishingrod". Broken Bits and Pieces Broken Bits and Pieces are objects found in the Ruins. They can be spawned into the game using the spawn code "rubble". When mined, they drop Rocks and Cut Stone, with a small chance of dropping additional Frazzled Wires, Gears, Gems, Nightmare Fuel or Thulecite. Untitled5.png Chicken The Chicken is an unimplemented, yet fully functional Mob in the Hamlet DLC. It can be spawned via console using the code "chicken". The Chicken is passive and drops a Drumstick upon death. It also has an unused animation for flying up and down similar to Moslings. Chicken.png Chicken textures.png Chicken Hamlet.png Clockwork Boats The game's data contains art assets of mobs that resemble the Clockwork Bishop and Clockwork Rook, except with boats for bodies. Their animations reveal that they were meant to use the same attacks as their land equivalents. These are similar to how the Floaty Boaty Knight is the Shipwrecked DLC's equivalent of a Clockwork Knight. Floaty Boaty Bishop.png Floaty Boaty Bishop textures.png Floaty Boaty Rook.png Floaty Boaty Rook textures.png Shipwrecked Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept art from 2016 of the nautical Bishop and Rook. Fat Fat is a Food category which only contains Butter. It does not exist within the game, but is listed as a value in the cooking.lua files. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Coconuts were also added to this category. Friend-o-matic The Friend-o-matic is a structure exclusive to Don't Starve Together that can be spawned via console and has artwork in the files. Character examination quotes suggest it was intended as a mechanism for players to teleport near each other. Its spawn code is "migration_portal". A structure with a similar function, The Lazy Deserter, was added in A New Reign. Friend-o-matic.png Lava Pit A Lava Pit is a naturally spawning object in the Caves looking identical to Nightmare Lights, except for being colorless. It used to be accessible using the spawn code "lavapit", but has since been removed from the game. When destroyed with a Hammer, the Lava Pit would emit light and start to slowly rebuild itself. Once it had rebuilt itself completely, it would no longer act as a light source. Lava_Pit.png Lava Pit Hammered.png Maxwell's Head Maxwell's Head is an unimplemented feature. Its original purpose was to speak to the player while they go through Adventure Mode.Bryce on the Forums (Page 2): "The head was originally made as a way for Maxwell to speak to you as you moved through the adventure levels. I think some of the strings are still in the strings.lua file under "MAXWELL_ADVENTURE_HEAD"." Posted on July 23, 2014. Upon being spawned via the console, Maxwell's Head will say, "You forgot to set a speech", and then, "Go do it.", using Maxwell's speech sound files. Its spawn code is "maxwellhead". Unimplemented Adventure Mode speech lines for Maxwell's Head can be found in the game's strings. Maxwell_Head.png Maxwell's Head.jpg Quotes Archipelago * "Fine. Just remember that you chose this." Checkmate * "We're not so different, you and I." * "That's why I brought you here." * "That's why I brought all of them here." * "Oh, did you think you were the first?" * "HA!" * "It's just that..." * "I've become accustomed to winning." Maxwell's Mosquito Trap Maxwell's Mosquito Trap is an unimplemented item that acts in the same way as the Bee Mine, but spawns Mosquitoes instead of Bees and cannot be picked up. It is activated when the player or another mob steps on it, causing the spawned Mosquitoes to attack them. Like Maxwell's Tooth Trap, it was meant to only emerge in Adventure Mode. Its spawn code is "beemine_maxwell". Maxwell's Mosquito Trap.png Mines.png Peep Hen The Peep Hen is an unimplemented Mob in the Hamlet DLC that can be spawned via console using the code "peekhenspawner". It acts similar to Buzzards by circling the skies and swooping down to gather food, attacking the player if they try to steal it from them. It also uses the Buzzard's sounds. Character quotes imply that the Peep Hen may be related to the Peagawk. Peekhen.png Peekhen textures.png Peep Hen Hamlet.png Peep Hen Shadow.png Player Skulls Player Skulls are items with artwork in the files. The majority of the playable Characters have skulls, as well as some of the Unimplemented Characters. Skulls will not be implemented, as they are only in the game files due to being part of the unlock system in the unreleased game. However, Webber's Skull was added in the Reign of Giants DLC. Wilson's Skull.png Willow's Skull.png Wolfgang's Skull.png Wendy's Skull.png WX78's Skull.png Wickerbottom's Skull.png Woodieskull.png Wes Skull.png Wilton's Skull.png Winnie's Skull.png Wortox's Skull.png Wallace's Skull.png Monkeyman.png Waverly's Skull.png Poison Frog The Poison Frog is an unimplemented Mob in the Shipwrecked DLC, that can be spawned into the game using the spawn code "frog_poison". Poison Frogs are fully functional, able to Poison the player and other mobs by attacking them, and have their own texture. A similar Mob, the Poison Dartfrog, was introduced in the Hamlet DLC, overriding the existing prefab. Frog Poison.png Sea Weed Monster The Sea Weed Monster is an unimplemented Mob in the Shipwrecked DLC. Art assets for the creature can be found in the game's data under the name "kelpy". There is also concept art from 2016. Seaweed Monster.png Seaweed Monster textures.png Shipwrecked Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept art of the Sea Weed Monster from 2016. Shopkeeper The Shopkeeper is an unimplemented feature that can be spawned using the console. It was intended to be an in-game vendor that players could buy recipes and resources from, but ultimately the concept was shelved because it "ruined the mood" of the game.Kevin Forbes on the Forums: "The shop files were for in-game vendors who would sell you recipes and resources. Thankfully we decided against that idea Soon after seeing it in game. They totally ruined the mood." Posted on February 11, 2013. Clicking on the Shop Keeper will result in crashing the game. Its spawncode is "basic_shop", however, it was removed in the Reign of Giants DLC. There are textures for several different shops in the game files. Shopkeeper.png Shop tool.png Shop survival.png Shop pig.png Shop farm.png Shopkeeper team.png Shopkeeper icon.png Skull Chest The Skull Chest is a structure that can be spawned via console and has artwork in the files. It is functionally identical to the Chest, except Krampus cannot steal from it. It also appears in the mod called Lost Fragment, a mod made by the developers which was part of the William Carter Puzzles. Its spawn code is "skullchest". Skull Chest.png Snap Dragon The Snap Dragon is an unimplemented Mob in the Hamlet DLC that can be spawned via console using the code "snapdragon". It is a neutral Mob spawning Flowers every so often. It is not fully functional yet as it uses the Beefalo's sound effects and crashes the game upon attacking. Snapdragon.png Snapdragon textures.png SnapDragon Hamlet.png Sunk Boat The Sunk Boat is a structure that can be spawned via console and has artwork in the files. Its spawn code is "sunkboat", however, it will be invisible. A similar object, the Sunken Boat, was added to the game to promote the Shipwrecked DLC. Sunk Boat.png Target Dummy The Target Dummy is a structure in Don't Starve Together that can be spawned via console using the spawn code "dummytarget" and has artwork in the files. It is an immortal mob that shows the damage dealt by the player when hit. It shares its artwork with the Meat Effigy. Dummy3.png Tree Clump The Tree Clump is an object that can be spawned via console and has artwork in the files. It can not be moved or destroyed and blocks any character from moving past it. Its spawn code is "treeclump". Treeclump.png Treeguards In the game's files, art assets of a Treeguard resembling a Jungle Tree can be found. Concept art from 2016 shows that there was also Mangrove Treeguards being considered. In addition, there is concept art of a "Treeguard" that more closely resembles Krampus wearing a cloak of nautical plant life. Jungle Tree Guard.png Jungle Tree Guard textures.png Shipwrecked Concept Art 8.jpg|Concept art from 2016 of Mangrove and Jungle Tree Treeguards. Shipwrecked Concept Art 7.jpg|Concept art from 2016 of a "Treeguard". Zeb The Zeb is an unimplemented, yet fully functional Mob in the Hamlet DLC. It can be spawned via console using the code "zeb". The Zeb is neutral and uses the Clockwork Knight's animations and attack, however, it has its own sound files. The scripting implies Zeb were meant to live in herds similar to Volt Goats. Zeb.png Zeb textures.png Zeb Hamlet.png Unimplemented Set Pieces The game contains templates for Set Pieces that are not used in the World Generation. Cave Base This base offers a Tent, a Firepit, a Crock Pot, a Drying Rack, a Chest, 3 Spider Glands, 2 Silks, a Skeleton, a Spear and a Science Machine. The Chest contains some items of the following: 5-12 Slurtle Slime, 3-8 Broken Shells, 4-9 Light Bulbs, 5% chance a Snurtle Shell Armor with 33%-80% durability, 5% chance a Shelmet with 33%-80% durability, 5% chance a Bat Bat with 33%-80% durability, 3-10 Logs, 3-10 Twigs, 3-10 Flint, 2-6 Healing Salve, 3-10 Guano, 3-10 Rocks, 2-6 Gold Nuggets, 3-10 Silk, 25% chance a Blue Gem, 25% chance a Red Gem and a Fur Roll. The Ice Box contains 4 items of the following: 5-9 Berries, 3-6 Carrot, 4-9 Light Bulbs, a Batilisk Wing, 2-4 Meat, 2-5 Morsel, 2-5 Monster Meat. Mush Base This base offers a Chest, a Skeleton, 5 Light Flowers, a Fur Roll, an Ice Box, a Science Machine, a Pickaxe and a Lantern. The Chest contains some items of the following: 5-12 Slurtle Slime, 3-8 Broken Shells, 4-9 Light Bulbs, 5% chance a Snurtle Shell Armor with 33%-80% durability, 5% chance a Shelmet with 33%-80% durability, 5% chance a Bat Bat with 33%-80% durability, 3-10 Logs, 3-10 Twigs, 3-10 Flint, 2-6 Healing Salves, 3-10 Guano, 3-10 Rocks, 2-6 Gold Nuggets, 3-10 Silk, 25% chance a Blue Gem, 25% chance a Red Gem and a Fur Roll. The Ice Box contains 4 items of the following: 5-9 Berries, 3-6 Carrot, 4-9 Light Bulbs, a Batilisk Wing, 2-4 Meat, 2-5 Morsel, 2-5 Monster Meat. Sink Base This base offers a Chest, a Skeleton, an Ice Box, a Science Machine, 2 Improved Farms, a Tent, a Pond, 3 Evergreens, a Grass, 2 Saplings, a Pitchfork and a Straw Hat. The Chest contains some items of the following: 5-12 Slurtle Slime, 3-8 Broken Shells, 4-9 Light Bulbs, 5% chance a Snurtle Shell Armor with 33%-80% durability, 5% chance a Shelmet with 33%-80% durability, 5% chance a Bat Bat with 33%-80% durability, 3-10 Logs, 3-10 Twigs, 3-10 Flint, 2-6 Healing Salves, 3-10 Guano, 3-10 Rocks, 2-6 Gold Nuggets, 3-10 Silk, 25% chance a Blue Gem, 25% chance a Red Gem and a Fur Roll. The Ice Box contains 4 items of the following: 5-9 Berries, 3-6 Carrot, 4-9 Light Bulbs, a Batilisk Wing, 2-4 Meat, 2-5 Morsel, 2-5 Monster Meat. Unimplemented Items * The Bag is an item with artwork in the files. It was probably replaced by the Backpack. * The Bucket is an item with artwork in the files. A picture shows that Buckets were meant to be worn on the player's head. The texture was eventually used for the Bucket-o-poop. * Clothes is an item with artwork in the files. A similar item, Cloth, was added in the Shipwrecked DLC. * Flour is an item with artwork in the files. It was eventually implemented in The Gorge event for Don't Starve Together, but uses a different texture. * Phonograph Parts are items found in the game files. They can be spawned in via the console, but cannot be picked up or examined. Their spawn codes are "phonograph_gears", "phonograph_crank", "phonograph_cane" and "phonograph_box". * Records are items with artwork in the files. They may be related to the Phonograph object, found in the Epilogue of Adventure Mode. * The Scarecrow is an item/structure with artwork in the files. It was created at the same time as Farms.Kevin on the forums: "In most games, a lot of assets that get made never actually make it into the final game. We're actually pretty good about using most things in Don't Starve, although some things live in limbo for quite some time before they go live.It's actually kind of nice to have some stuff in reserve. If an update is looking a bit thin, or people are away on vacation, we're able to get at least *something* into the game on time.Take slurtle for example. He was made... er... sometime last summer, I think. But he's only going to make it into the game in the next update. There's still some scarecrow art in there that was originally made at the same time as the farm plots. Haven't found a good use for that yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if we work it in eventually!" Posted on April 23, 2013. A similar structure, the Friendly Scarecrow, was added to Don't Starve Together in A New Reign. * The Snowball is an item with artwork in the files. It may be related to an unimplemented mob, the Snowman. Also, the Ice Flingomatic included in the Reign of Giants DLC throws snowballs. * The Stopwatch is an item with artwork in the files. It looks similar to the Compass. * Truffles are an item with artwork in the files. In the original concept, things would be bought from Pigs with Truffles. * There are inventory icons for dug up Cacti in the game files. * The Shipwrecked DLC includes icons for several unused or unknown items, including Beach Turf, a Crocodog's Tooth and a Dead Snake. Additionally, its files contain strings for an item called the Eureka! Hat. Its crafting description is "For when inspiration strikes.". * The Hamlet DLC includes icons for several unimplemented items, including a Dead Viper, a Peagawk Hat, Ancient Stone Turf, Hay Fever Hat and the Leather. * The files of Don't Starve Together contain icons for Dried Blue Caps, Dried Green Caps and Dried Red Caps, Jellybeans in different colors and a fish called Ant-Chovy. * There were inventory icons for a Bonesaw, an Orphan Cap, a Parchment and Stem Cells added to the game files of Don't Starve Together, but these were since removed. Bag.png Batilisk Item.png Bucket.png Hat bucket.png Clothes.png Flour Unimplemented.png Phonograph_gears.png Phonograph_crank.png Phonograph_cane.png Phonograph_box.png Records.png Records 2.png Records 3.png Scarecrow.png Snowball.png Stopwatch build.png Stopwatch.png Truffle.png Dug Cactus.png Beach Turf.png Shark Tooth.png| Dead Snake.png Unknown Shipwrecked Item.png Unknown Shell.png Dead Viper.png Peagawk Hat.png Ancient Stone Turf.png Gas Rainforest Turf.png Antcave Turf.png Batcave Turf.png Battleground Turf.png Unknown Propeller Hat.png| Leather.png Tuber Seeds.png Dried Blue Cap.png Dried Green Cap.png Dried Red Cap.png Green Jellybeans.png Red Jellybeans.png Yellow Jellybeans.png Ant-Chovy.png Bonesaw.png Orphan Cap.png Parchment.png Stem Cells.png Unused Textures * The Crab Apple Tree is a tree type that was cut from the Hamlet DLC. Jason on the Forums: "The crab-apple tree was an experiment that was cut." Posted on January 14, 2019. Its art assets can be found in the files. * The Door is a structure with artwork in the files. Artworks for Moon Rock doors were added in the files of Don't Starve Together. * Keys and Locks are unused textures in the game files of Don't Starve Together. * There are textures for unbuilt and destroyed Pig Houses in the game files. The destroyed Pig Houses were eventually implemented in The Gorge event for Don't Starve Together and destoryed Town House for Hamlet DLC. * The Slipstor or Slip is an unimplemented Mob exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. There were several artworks and animations showing that it was supposed to transform into a bigger and smaller version of itself.Forum Thread about Slipstor/Slip discovery including video demonstration of animation. January 21, 2015 * The Snowman is an unimplemented, craftable mob originally planned as part of the winter update for Don't Starve. It would have been capable of throwing snowballs.Kevin in the thread Upcoming Winter Stuff: "There are three more working days left for the Winter update. Here are some frosty things that we've been working on:Periodic snow + ground accumulation.Warmth mechanic (like dapperness, but you can freeze to death).Scottish Walrus Nobleman Father and Son Hunting Party.Deerclops.Ice Hounds.Stuff that might have to wait for the next update:Pengull swarms.Angry, craftable snowmen who throw snowballs.Fun times!" February 16, 2013. It was later planned to be added to the game post launch.Archive of forum thread "What the Devs said during the live stream": "There will be a snowman (Probably post launch)" March 11, 2013 Its texture sheet exists in the files. * The Tesla Tree used to be in development for the Reign of Giants DLC. Currently, it only exists in the game files as an unassembled TEX file. * Art assets for an unused bird type resembling a Spoonbill are found in the Hamlet animation files under the name "toucan_hamlet_build". * Wheat is an item or object encountered in the game files. It was eventually implemented in The Gorge event for Don't Starve Together, but uses a slightly different texture and can not be burnt or dug up. Crab Apple Tree.png Crab Apple Tree textures.png Door 1.png Door 2.png Door Texture.png Doormoonrock.png Key Textures.png Lock Textures.png Pig House Unbuilt.png Pig House Rubble.png Slip.png Slipstor.png Slip Texture.png Slipstor Texture.png Snowman.png Tesla tree.png Tesla Tree Short.png Toucan (Hamlet).png Toucan (Hamlet) textures.png Wheat build.png Unused Map Icons The following unimplemented Map Icons were found in the game files of Don't Starve, its DLCs and Don't Starve Together. Some of them have been removed in the meantime. Axtinguisher Map Icon.png|Axtinguisher|link=Unimplemented Characters#Pyro Balloonicorn Chester Map Icon.png|Balloonicorn Chester|link=Unimplemented Characters#Pyro Map Icon Unimplemented Farm.png|Unused Farm icon|link=Farm Map Icon Fish.png|Fish|link=Fish Map Icon Gramaphone.png|Gramaphone|link=Gramaphone Pyro Map Icon.png|Pyro|link=Unimplemented Characters#Pyro Map Icon Wheat.png|Wheat Wilton Map Icon.png|Wilton|link=Unimplemented Characters#Wilton Winnie Map Icon.png|Winnie|link=Unimplemented Characters#Winnie Minimap Mussel.png|Mussel Bed |link=Mussel Bed Minimap Sea Trap.png|Sea Trap |link=Sea Trap Minimap Silly Monkey Ball.png|Silly Monkey Ball |link=Silly Monkey Ball Map Icon Unimplemented Mine.png|Unknown Limestone Mine Frontal Ruins Door Map Icon.png|Frontal Ancient Pig Ruins Door Left Ruins Door Map Icon.png|Left Ancient Pig Ruins Door Right Ruins Door Map Icon.png|Right Ancient Pig Ruins Door Vines (Ruins) Map Icon.png|Ancient Pig Ruins Vines Ruins Turret Map Icon.png|Striking Statue Bramble Map Icon.png|Bramble |link=Bramble Thunderbird Map Icon.png|Thunderbird |link=Thunderbird Unknown Hamlet Mob Map Icon.png|Peep Hen Map Icon Cave-in Boulders.png|Several Cave-in Boulders |link=Antlion Smooth Meteor Boulder Map Icon.png|Smooth Meteor Boulder |link=Boulder Map Icon Mushroom Light.png|Mushroom Lights |link=Mushroom Lights Map Icon Sinkhole Blocked.png|Blocked Sinkhole |link=Sinkhole Map Icon Sinkhole Blocked 2.png|Blocked Sinkhole |link=Sinkhole Skins Concepts The following character portraits show Skins concepts that were found in the game files of Don't Starve Together and have not been implemented yet. The following Skins concepts were revealed during several of Klei Entertainment's weekly [https://www.twitch.tv/kleientertainment Rhymes with Play Twitch broadcast] in 2015 and 2016. However, these skins have not been implemented into Don't Starve Together yet. The following skin concepts are alternate versions of skins that have been implemented. Trivia * The Tree Clump is included in the Screecher Mod for Don't Starve, made by Klei Entertainment. * The Tesla Tree was probably named after Tesla coils, high voltage transformers which in turn were named after their inventor Nikola Tesla. References es:Objetos sin implementar